


snowflake

by lazulisong



Series: yuri!!! on ice [34]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, yurio's awful teenaged crush on yuri katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: yuri is not jealous of victor except he is





	snowflake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayabai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayabai/gifts).



> im just straight up bribing people to remember to eat now, I am everybody's mom

Yuri had THOUGHT it wouldn't be that bad after Victor came back to compete. For one thing, if Victor was competing, so was Katsudon -- and for another, it couldn't be that bad, could it? He knew that it had been quieter without Victor's whole presence around the rink.

But it was bad.

It was really bad.

Victor arrives at the airport without his dog, which is the first bad sign. "I left him with Yuri," he says, looking like he'd actually left his soul in a silver casket in an egg in a duck in an eagle in a stag in a wolf in a tree with Katsudon. "He'll bring him after Japanese Nationals."

Yuri snorts.

The second bad sign is when Sasha from the third pairs team starts bragging about how Natya and he are going to get married and have five children and Victor, instead of immediately asking him how Natya feels about furthering genetic stupidity, says, "My Yuri and I are going to get married!" and flashes his dumb ring from Katsudon, which Yuri had not, of course, enviously googled and stared at covetously. It has a snowflake that only shows if you have both rings. Yuri is not dying, because he would rather be shot than admit he wants it.

("Everybody knows you have a crush on him," Otabek tells him, very kindly.

"WHO WOULD HAVE A CRUSH ON A LOSER LIKE THAT PIGGY," shrieks Yuri.

Him. He is that loser who has a crush on that piggy. It's fine. He's fine. He's only got ten posters of him, unlike that fucking asshole Minami, who gets all the Japan exclusives.)

Then Georgi somehow convinces a real human female to date him ("I don't understand it either," says Mila, "but then again, even Victor found someone to put up with him") and is unbearably smug about it.

"My Yuri let me move into his family's home!" says Victor. He twists his ring around so it catches the light and Georgi flinches back from the glitter. Not even this new girlfriend is stupid enough to let him give her a promise-to-promise ring. "My Yuri gave ME a ring! My Yuri --"

"YES THANK YOU WE KNOW YURI KATSUKI IS TOO KIND FOR HIS OWN GOOD," bawls Yakov, saving Yuri the trouble of flaying Victor verbally. "PRACTICE YOUR TRIPLE AXEL OR HE MAY REGRET IT."

Victor looks worried for a second, and Yuri screams, "That piggy doesn't know good skating from his own ass! Do what you want, he's going to be gross about you anyway!"

"Thank you, Yurio," says Victor, looking a little touched.


End file.
